In recent years, what is called a blog (or weblog) has spread, in which a hyperlink to news articles or images that exist in a website on the Internet, or a hyperlink to a specific website is set up, and articles added with one's own criticisms to the news article to introduce it are arranged in a chronological order. Upon creation of a blog, the blog may be easily created on a browser by using software, such as BLOGGER or MOVABLETYPE (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-235118).
However, in many cases, contents published on the website, such as images, movies, or texts copyright has been granted. There is a problem that the contents are displayed in a user's blog without the user being conscious of the copyright in many cases. In the meantime, a procedure for the user to individually obtain an authorization of the copyright from a website administrator is complicated.
Further, images, movies, or the like on the website where news are published are set up with a publishing period by a contract. Thus, there also is a problem that the time period will lapse, even if the user introduced the image in his/her blog.
Further, depending on the content to be introduced, it may not be appropriate for regulations of each country from moral or legal perspective. Thus, it is necessary to impose certain access restrictions, also in the blog that can freely introduce contents.